1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inclined support systems and, more particularly, to supports for supporting a drain hose at an incline.
2. Description of Related Art
Recreational vehicles, whether trailers or motor homes, generally include a holding tank for wastewater. From time to time, the holding tank is drained to transfer the wastewater to an appropriate disposal facility. Should the recreational vehicle be parked at an RV park or the like drainage to the disposal facility may be on an ongoing basis.
Usually, drainage of the holding tank is accomplished by connecting a drain hose to the outlet of the holding tank, laying the drain hose on the ground and locating the outlet of the drain hose in fluid communication with the disposal facility. Most drain hoses used for this purpose are of an accordion-like construction to permit extension for use and compacting for storage purposes. The accordion-like construction provides a spiral groove within the drain hose that may retain quantities of fluid and solid matter. This problem is of particular concern when the drain hose rests upon an essentially horizontal surface. When the ground surface, and a drainage hose resting thereupon, slopes upwardly from the recreational vehicle to the disposal facility, a significant quantity of wastewater will be retained within the drain hose. Such wastewater, and any solids therein, will tend to putrefy as a function of the ambient temperature and quickly begin to smell. Furthermore, a health hazard may be created.